falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Flatwoods monster
Flatwoods monsters are cryptid creatures in Appalachia in 2102. Background In pre-War West Virginia, near the town of Flatwoods, many claimed to see a dark, mysterious figure with glowing eyes.Fallout 76 loading screens A Flatwoods monster purportedly took Colton Pickins onto its spaceship and performed experiments on him, however, that account was disbelieved by the responding police force. Characteristics Biology Flatwoods monsters are humanoid creatures of seemingly extraterrestrial origin. A Flatwoods monster's head is encased in a purple space helmet, which obscures its face save for its glowing white eyes. The rest of the body is sealed in a protective suit, with an armored breathing apparatus and a large spade-shaped frill on its back. Flatwoods monsters have no visible legs, the suit instead terminating to a bullet-shaped point at its bottom, with what appear to be small hover-jets around the waist, allowing the creatures to float above the ground. The Flatwood monsters' long arms are tipped with large, three-fingered hands clad in large black gloves. Beneath the Flatwoods monsters' hard metal shell is an alien, however, it is difficult to tell because of the suit and helmet obscuring the aliens' features. Encountering a glitched Flatwoods monster or zooming into one with Photomode will allow one to see beneath the suit. A clearer look from its NIF file also reveals that the extraterrestrial monster has small legs inside the suit. Gameplay attributes A Flatwoods monster can be encountered in a random encounter in which, if approached or shot at, it will suddenly disappear along with a flash of light, or if it is a hostile variant, it will engage the player character using teleportation to move around. It is possible for one spawn alongside the mothman. During combat, a Flatwoods monster will teleport around. It regenerates lost health when nearly dead multiple times and can also take control of other creatures and robots around it and use them to defend itself, indicated by the purple glow around the creatures under its control. The Tales from the West Virginia Hills magazine issue #5 will provide an additional 15% damage against the Flatwoods monster. At the Whitespring Resort, the Whitespring robots will not attack the Flatwoods monster if it appears. Conversely, the Flatwoods monster will only attack player characters. This can occur during a "Whitespring assault" random encounter along with a regular assault of randomized enemies that will attack the robots. The player character must fend off two different types of enemies at once, including the Flatwoods monster, as opposed to only one type of a hostile enemy for the Whitespring security detail. Variants Flatwoods monster The base variant of the creature, with all of the above attributes. |level =30 |perception =10 |family =flatwoodsmonster |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Caps (1-5) * Nuclear waste / Fusion cell * Crystal / Aluminum / Acid * Random small junk / Rad-X / RadAway }} Fabled Flatwoods monster An elusive variant, this Flatwoods monster has increased health and laser damage, although its resistances are the same. |level =40 |perception =10 |family =flatwoodsmonster |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Caps (1-5) * Nuclear waste / Fusion cell * Crystal / Aluminum / Acid * Random small junk / Rad-X / RadAway }} Mythical Flatwoods monster This powerful Flatwoods monster has even higher health and attack damage, being the strongest of all three variants. |level =50 |perception =10 |family =flatwoodsmonster |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |items =* Caps (1-5) * Nuclear waste / Fusion cell * Crystal / Aluminum / Acid * Random small junk / Rad-X / RadAway }} Locations * A Flatwoods monster can be encountered near Abbie's bunker. * Across the river from Dyer Chemical. * Outside the converted munitions factory. * Southeast of Spruce Knob Channels on a cliffside. * The woods west of Wilson Brother's Auto Repair. * Near the Top of the World. * Near Johnson's Acre. * Near Southhampton Estate. * On the northwest side of Sunnytop Ski Lanes. * Chance to spawn west of R&G station. * Chance to spawn at the southwestern point near the lower southwest or eastern guarded "checkpoint" of the Whitespring Resort near road 83A on the map. * Near the Twin Lakes. * Near Kerwood mine, between the mine and the Ranger district office. * Can possibly appear within the Mire at three randomized locations during the Queen of the Hunt daily quest. Related quests * Queen of the Hunt * Kill different kinds of human-like creatures (Weekly challenge) Notes * The Flatwoods monster's controlling ability affects every non-player character entity in game. This includes the scorchbeast queen, the mothman and even a player character's own C.A.M.P. turrets. * The Flatwoods monster is a possible cryptid found during Queen of the Hunt. Appearances The Flatwoods monster appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The Flatwoods monster is based on West Virginia folklore. The was encountered by Fred and Edward May and their friend Tommy Hyer, who claimed to have encountered an alien creature after investigating a mysterious light that flew across the sky and appeared to have landed in the woods. The hovering monster was described as being ten feet tall with a green body and clawed hands, as well as a red face, glowing yellow eyes and a head shaped like an "ace of spades." Gallery Flatwoods monster.png|Concept art Fallout76 Tales FlatwoodMonster.png Tales from the West Virginia Flatwoods Monster.png|Tales from the West Virgina Hills Flatwoods monster 1.jpg Flatwoods monster 2.jpg Flatwoods monster NIF.png|The Flatwoods Monster as seen inside the NIF file, seen without its traditional helmet and glow FO76_Flatwoods_Monster_Control.jpg|A sheepsquatch under the monster's control The Flatwoods Encounter.jpg|The Flatwoods monster in a poster for the film The Flatwoods Encounter Video Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Alien characters ru:Флэтвудское чудовище